Angel With A Shotgun
by AstonSilver
Summary: Dan can't help but think about just how different Phil and him are in aspects of their lives. While Phil seems the innocent one most of the time, Dan himself takes the darker outlook a lot of times...depending on the situation. This leads to one question: how did their friendship work? Inspired by Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab...sorta.


It was never clear as to _why_ at three in the morning Dan's brain started running down rabbit holes thinking about the previous live stream that Phil and him had done.

Was he going to complain? No, because it was a lot better than his normal late-night thoughts. For some reason, one of the comments one of the Phans had made kept coming to the front of his mind.

Did he do anything to try and figure it out? No. Of course not. Because that would require actually moving from his position in bed where he was safe and warm and away from the idea of being social for a while. Still, the thoughts kept coming until eventually he managed to lull himself to sleep.

Of course, when Phil came in and woke him up with a camera pointed in his face at ten the following morning, Dan only blinked. "I don't remember agreeing to a day-long video, Phil." he mumbled, pulling the duvet further up to hide the lower half of his face from the room.

"That's because we didn't plan it. But I got to thinking last night, maybe we could just do one random little treat for the Phans? Since they seem to enjoy us actually going out into the world and showing them our lives."  
Dan yawned in response, giving his best friend and flatmate a deadpan look. "Right. Get out and let me get to functioning."

And so, almost two hours later, they ventured out into the world of London, camera rolling and their phones playing every now and then to catch extra footage if they saw something in passing they thought that their viewers would enjoy.

Still, Dan seemed a bit off, even to Phil.

Around lunch, when they'd finally stopped for food, Phil brought it up, camera trained on Dan's face. "What's with you? You're all sullen."  
Dan blinked at him for a moment as if he didn't understand before he shook his head. "Just sort of thinking about something. I don't know." he replied, consciously making the effort to not get lost in thought after that point.

The day ended up being a pretty good one for them, and as they settled down in their flat again, video still rolling because they'd yet to actually cut it off, Dan spoke. "Have you ever actually thought about the differences between us that should really make us hate each other?"

Phil gave Dan a worried look. "This isn't one of those weird...jokes or something right?"

Dan just stared at him in response.

This made Phil frown in thought before shrugging. "I mean, I guess there are a few glaringly obvious things that stick out, but they aren't too bad. Considering everything, I think it's pretty nice. It's an experience, at least."  
This got a smile out of Dan, one of the first that day.

"What brought this up, exactly?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't know. Just started thinking last night. You're so...you and I'm sort of...the exact opposite in ways."

Silence lapsed and Phil shrugged. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Despite sometimes wanting to hurt you, you're my friend and I'm really glad I got to have so many experiences with you."

Dan shrugged, nodding, going back to scrolling through his tumblr in silence.

After another ten minutes, Phil sighed and spoke. "We should probably get that video edited."

Dan nodded, glancing around for the camera before blinking. "You left it on," he remarked, grabbing it and ending the video before handing it to Phil.

"Oh well. I guess there's just more to edit."

They posted the video on Phil's channel the following afternoon, after much debate on what to keep in. Turns out, they didn't mind letting their Phans see just how their conversations sometimes went.

The next time they checked the comments, they could see just how appreciative they were of this fact.

It was that evening as they sat in their lounge on their seperate computers, sharing a comfortable silence that Phil spoke. "Hey, Dan?"

Dan hummed softly in response, showing he was listening.

"I just thought I'd tell you..don't doubt that I wouldn't do anything to help you, okay?"

Dan looked up at him in confusion. "Is this about...?"  
Phil gave him a faint smile. "Just putting it out there."

Dan just sat in silence until Phil went to bed before he smiled faintly to himself. "You really don't see how much of a saint you are, Phil." he mumbled, continuing about his routine as he normally did.

 **I am so sorry for the utter shit that is my writing. But I got this prompt and...I had to. It just...it fit in a weird way and...ugh...**

 **But yeah...I actually don't hate this one that much...which is a rare thing.**


End file.
